


drama sahur

by fumate



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Group chat, M/M, Memes, awas humornya bikin terpelatuk, di mana semua orang receh dan berbahagia, intentional lowercase, khusus untuk setelah berbuka, rip ic, spesial ramadan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: mau sahur aja ributnya ga ketolongan. dasar anak kampung.





	drama sahur

**Author's Note:**

> Tidak ada dari orang-orang yang muncul berikut adalah kepunyaan saya; saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, sementara diri mereka adalah milik diri masing-masing saja. Karya ini bersifat fiktif dan non-profit. Hati-hati dengan ooc. Semua konten di dalam tidak dimaksudkan untuk menyinggung siapapun barang sedikit, melainkan hanya sebagai jokes saja. Semoga mengerti.
> 
> Kalau ada yang bingung, inilah:
> 
> saportuh = Gabe Saporta  
> pwheezy = Pete Wentz  
> pstumph = Patrick Stump  
> don't kill bill = William Beckett  
> milk friend = Gerard Way  
> iero bukan lero = Frank Iero  
> michael = Mikey Way  
> ray toro = Ray Toro (duh)  
> trohman = Joe Trohman  
> andy = Andy Hurley  
> tyjo (tyler jojo) = Tyler Joseph  
> jish = Josh Dun  
> breadbin = Brendon Urie  
> ryan jombang = Ryan Ross  
> dallweek = Dallon Weekes  
> namaku spencer = Spencer Smith  
> jwalker = Jon Walker

**pwheezy** : saur gengs saur

 **saportuh** : gandeng goblok masih jam 2 ini

 **dallweek** : ga usah diingetin gue lagi saur ronde tiga ini

 **pwheezy** : anjinq gabe ga usah songong lu

 **pwheezy** : gue ingetin buat saur malah ngamok inilah ciri setan yang harus dihindari

 **jwalker** : siapa juga yang mau saur jam 2 pagi

 **pstumph** : bahasa.

 **pwheezy** : JING JON GA USAH QUOTES SPONBOB JUGA KALI

 **saportuh** : orang mana nulis anjing jadi anjinq dasar alay luck nut

 **dallweek** : ya semua setan juga harus dihindari kali duh logika lu ke mana

 **pwheezy** : sori beb:(

 **dallweek** : najis

 **pwheezy** : w ke trickyboy pls lu jan kegeeran^

 **jwalker** :   
                             

 **namaku spencer** : berisik lu semua jam 2 jangan ngomongin hentai

 **milk friend™** : elah cuk jam 2 ini berisik amat

 **don't kill bill** : saur lo pada jangan ngiler mulu di bantal

 **ryan jombang** : ???? hentai di mana????

 **pwheezy** : ^ terima kasih kawan seperjuangan

 **iero bukan lero** : gue lagi ngiler di bantalnya gee apa kleand

 **pwheezy** : salah tusuk ngeng

 **mikey** : EW JIJIK

 **mikey** : DI KAMAR SEBELAH LU YAK PANTESAN SEMALEM GUE DENGER SUARA MISTIS

 **ryan jombang** : oh.

 **pstumph** : penting banget mas harus dishare di sini

 **breadbin** : PAGI KAWANS SAURNYA PAKE APA NIH

 **iero bukan lero** : tai lu semua

 **iero bukan lero** : gue jadi diusir kan tai sih lu semua fak lah

 **milk friend™** : bicik sih lo pake umbar-umbar di sini segala

 **pwheezy** : ga penting lu semua

 **pwheezy** : saur sana

 **mikey** : mampos

 **don't kill bill** : mau jadi hansip lu bang @ **pwheezy**

 **breadbin** : njrit gue ga diwaro:(

 **iero bukan lero** : فقّو

 **pstumph** : halo brendon

 **ryan jombang** : brendon caper ah

 **mikey** : anying frank nulis fucknya kudu banget make arab

 **dallweek** : hai beebo

 **pwheezy** : ke aku ga nyapa beb:( @ **pstumph**

 **milk friend™** : fak spesial Ramadan

 **saportuh** : gandeng maraneh jam setengah tiga hebohnya udah kayak di pasar

 **iero bukan lero** : e s t e t i k a p u a s a

 **don't kill bill** : ai sia ges saur can @ **saportuh**

 **pstumph** : saur sana kamu jangan gangguin orang mulu @ **pwheezy**

 **ryan jombang** : tumben mikey bisa baca arab gundul biasanya iqro 4 juga kaga lancar

 **trohman** : yang pacaran tolong dikondisikan jangan pda gitu

 **mikey** : ryan gelut sia jeng aing

 **saportuh** : lagi makan indomie say @ **don't kill bill** sini dong lu bikinin gue apa kek

 **trohman** : di bulan yang suci ini kita seharusnya menahan nafsu termasuk nafsu mencinta yang terlalu menggebu-gebu

 **milk friend™** : lu berdua gelut yang kalah bayarin buka ya (@ **mikey** gue buang lu kalo kaga menang)

 **namaku spencer** : azek pak ustad

 **dallweek** : yawla malah judi:(

 **ryan jombang** : yok ah mau di mana mas bro di lapang di stadion apa di kamar

 **mikey** : kakak macam apa.

 **mikey** : aNYING RYAN

andy telah keluar dari grup.

 **iero bukan lero** : ustad apaan dpnya pake beha gitu

 **ryan jombang** : eits gini-gini gue sangar ya awas lu mikey

 **iero bukan lero** :   
                                          

 **pwheezy** : ampun pak ustad aku khilaf;(

 **mikey** : setan sangar apaan dp lu ae foto lu cem hello kitty dibikin dadar gulung

 **jwalker** : andy napa keluar dah

 **mikey** :  
                           

 **trohman** : tidak apa-apa, kan saya pakenya di luar baju, bukan di dalam. jadi menutupi aurat.

 **saportuh** : aduh diceramahin aku jadi panas

 **ryan jombang** : oh ga percaya lu

 **namaku spencer** : kaga betah dia di sini

 **namaku spencer** : si andy, maksudnya

 **ryan jombang** : gue sangar cot

 **ryan jombang** : dn gue aja ryan jombang

 **jish** : ini udah pada saur blom wei malah asik chatan

 **jwalker** : mantab pak ustad

 **ryan jombang** : gue mutilasi lu

 **pwheezy** : setan sih lu gabe

 **jwalker** : #trohmangoldenway

 **ryan jombang** :

                                       

 **jish** : tyler mana btw

 **namaku spencer** : papah curhat dong #papahtrohman

 **milk friend™** : mafkan q pak ustad

 **iero bukan lero** : molor paling si tyler mah abis ngejar cangcut terbang pas dijemur semalem

 **mikey** : ANJING RYAN FOTONYA

 **pstumph** : gc ini kacau banget.

 **mikey** : LANGSUNG ASMA GUE LIATNYA

 **trohman** : hush @ **pwheezy**

 **trohman** : sesama setan dilarang saling mengejek

 **jish** : buSET

 **mikey** : HAHAHAHAHAHA SETAN @ **pwheezy** MAKANYA NGACA MAU NGATAIN ORANG

 **jish** : tau dari mana frank?

 **pwheezy** : tai!

 **don't kill bill** : ANSKDLDO FKUICNG BURN PETE #GETREKT

 **jwalker** : GOSONG

 **jish** : mampus gue ngakak ampe dower liat fotonya ryan sekaligus pete dipanggang

 **pstumph** : lagi bulan puasa jangan ngomong kasar ah.

 **iero bukan lero** : SETAN GA SADAR DIRI HAHAHAHA MPOS

 **saportuh** : mpos

 **pwheezy** :

                                

 **pwheezy** : abisnya dipoyok gini beb:(

 **iero bukan lero** : semalem tyler chat gua @ **jish**

 **milk friend™** : ena tuh roastnya

 **namaku spencer** : #burnpetealiveparty

 **dallweek** : pete panggang

 **breadbin** : #burnpetealiveparty

 **pwheezy** : sungguh berraque sekaly

 **jwalker** :  
                            

 **ryan jombang** : pETE PANGGANG ELAH NGAKAK

 **pwheezy** :  
                               

 **iero bukan lero** : pak ustad kenapa ya gabe sama pete masih ada di sini bukannya setan dikerangkeng selama ramadan ya pak mohon pencerahannya

 **mikey** : di atas gue sok relijius

 **mikey** : biasanya juga coli nonton bokep lq

 **iero bukan lero** : wah minta dibacok ni anak

 **trohman** : saya rasa untuk menjawab pertanyaan kamu, nak frank harus bertanya pada diri sendiri; kenapa kamu masih ada di sini? karena kalau pete dan gabe dikerangkeng maka seharusnya kamu juga.

 **don't kill bill** : hampir imsak lo semua udah pada saur blom

 **iero bukan lero** : TOLO

 **milk friend™** : WAKAKAKA DIGORENG JUGA DIA

 **ryan jombang** : gue nangis anj savage banget tadi

 **jwalker** : l i a r .

 **mikey** : mampozzz njing HAHAHAHAHA makan saur pake roast gitu hm ena ya frank

 **breadbin** : TRIO SETAN LMAO

 **pwheezy** : pak ustad gawl sekaly mantabs djiwa

 **saportuh** : baru baca wKWKWK

 **namaku spencer** : trio setan tho

 **saportuh** :

                                

 **saportuh** : @ **iero bukan lero**

 **dallweek** : setan yang tertukar

trohman mengundang andy ke grup.

 **trohman** : terima kasih semuanya tapi sudahkah kalian saur

 **iero bukan lero** : bacot kleand semua gelut jeung aing lah

andy bergabung dengan obrolan.

 **trohman** : saurlah kalian supaya puasanya kuat dan berfaedah

 **saportuh** : lagi ngebokep pak nanti siang kan ga bisa

 **don't kill bill** : wadaw

andy telah keluar dari grup.

 **dallweek** : dih keluar lagi dia

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : baru buka hng apa yang kulewatkan

 **breadbin** : alah biasa si gabe mah

 **breadbin** :

                                

 **jwalker** : iyalah penghuninya sinting semua gini

 **jish** : welkam ty

 **jish** : suffer with me

 **ray toro** : bukber kuy

 **pwheezy** : ena-ena boleh nga kan nanti siang ga bisa

 **dallweek** : puasa juga belom ray

 **trohman** : boleh tapi tidak selama puasa

 **pwheezy** : nJING GUE DIBLOKIR PATRICK

 **pwheezy** : BEB

 **pwheezy** : TRICK

 **pwheezy** : MAAFKAN AA TOLONG JANGAN BEGINI AA TIDAK BISA HIDUP TANPAMU

 **pwheezy** : KOTAK BEKALKU SAYANGKU CINTAKU RAJAKU DUNIAKU HIDUPKU MATIKU BABY BLUESKU SEORANG KEMBALILAH PADA AA

 **mikey** : najis bangsat drama banget lu sumpah

 **milk friend™** : alay.

 **pstumph** : kamu siapa ya?

 **iero bukan lero** : najis mughaladhah hih

 **iero bukan lero** : gA DIAKU HAHAHAHAHA MAMPOSSS MAKAN TUH SIA

 **pwheezy** : JAHAT BANGET TRICK

 **breadbin** : anjir gue bengek bacain ini gc

 **breadbin** : dari awal ampe akhir kaga ada yang bener

 **ray toro** : ckck

ray mengundang andy ke grup.

 **namaku spencer** : patrick can't chill

 **dallweek** : ampun

 **ryan jombang** : pinggang gue terbang sampe ke pluto sialan

 **jish** : wkwk

 **pwheezy** : ngakak aja lu kayak nenek-nenek keselek bebek

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : that doesn't even make sense but ok

 **pstumph** : siapa suruh ngirim foto ga jelas tiba-tiba begitu

 **pstumph** : orang mau puasa malah mesum

 **dallweek** : foto apaan

 **milk friend™** : ooOOHHHH

 **pstumph** : foto burung.

 **dallweek** : burung?

 **iero bukan lero** : BURUNG ANJEEEEENG HAHAHAHA KEGOBLOKAN YANG HAKIKI

 **breadbin** : bURUN G

 **jish** : BURUNG

 **dallweek** : BARU NGEH AH TAY WKWKWKWK

 **mikey** : (TO)LOL

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : ya ampun

 **namaku spencer** : bURUNH PERKUTUT BHAKS

 **ryan jombang** : BURUNG HAHAHA ANJ PATRICK POLOS BANGET???? NGOMONG TITIT AJA APA SUSAHNYA

 **pwheezy** : AIB BEB KOK DISEBAR 

 **pwheezy** : apa salah baim

 **don't kill bill** : perkutut gOBLOKS HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **jwalker** : njer grup apaan sih ini

 **namaku spencer** :  
                                           

 **namaku spencer** : pERkUtu T

 **saportuh** : aku masih suci om jangan nodai kepolosanku:(

 **mikey** : tai lu gabe lagi fapfap juga palingan

 **jwalker** : BRENGSEK SPENCER UDAH LAH GUE MEGAP-MEGAP INI ANJU

 **ray toro** :  
                              

 **pwheezy** : beb

 **ryan jombang** : """apa salah baim"""

 **pwheezy** : beb unblock aku lah:( tega banget

 **ryan jombang** : salah lah lu nyebar burung perkutut gitu sok polos lagi hih ilfeel

 **breadbin** : ryAN STO P

 **breadbin** : burung perkutut shiet gue kaga bisa napas

 **don't kill bill** :  
                                     

 **pstumph** : guys please.

 **dallweek** : sorry bro

 **pstumph** : @ **pwheezy** bakal kubuka kalo kamu udah tobat. bulan ramadan kok ga bener

 **jwalker** : sori trick gue kebawa suasana

 **breadbin** : maap

 **namaku spencer** : azan woi udah jan ngomongin burung

 **breadbin** : aduh laper

 **saportuh** : susah ya punya calon orangnya lurus cem patrick. untung bill rada belok

 **namaku spencer** : elah bren baru juga azan

 **ray toro** : awas jan pada ngegodin

 **jwalker** : rada belok iyalah pacarnya juga cem lo gabe gimana mau lurus

 **don't kill bill** : rada belok????? gue belokan tajam sori

 **mikey** : ^ bABI

 **ray toro** : setelah baca gc ini

 **ray toro** :  
                             

 **pwheezy** : yah beb:(

 **namaku spencer** : akurat ray

 **pwheezy** : kalo aku imamin kamu apa kamu mau unblock aku

 **pwheezy** : kan bener itu

 **milk friend™** : william tolong dikondisikan

 **iero bukan lero** : bacot pete mau gombal level sedikit napa

 **milk friend™** : atau saya ena

 **pstumph** : gak. kalo hapal jurumiyah baru aku unblock.

 **iero bukan lero** : gEE

 **saportuh** : GERARD JAN NIKUNG LO TAI

 **jwalker** : buset patrick syaratnya berat banget

 **pwheezy** : ... jurumiyah? serius?

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : la haula jurumiyah

 **pwheezy** :  
                                

 **pwheezy** : yang ini?

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : dari dulu sampe sekarang aku belom namatin itu kitab hhh

 **pstumph** : iya, yang itu

 **mikey** : anj gee serius lu mau nikung gabe

 **pwheezy** : ya deh

 **pwheezy** : apa sih yang ngga buat tembem kesayangan

 **jish** : this was a wild ride

 **pwheezy** :  
                              

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : dari pertama ampe sekarang masih gesrek aja ini gc

 **pwheezy** : untuk @ **pstumph** terkasih:*

 **milk friend™** : wei kalem elah kidding doang

 **don't kill bill** : ogitu

 **don't kill bill** : gue kira serius

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : tAI PETE

 **don't kill bill** : mau gue samperin padahal

 **milk friend™** : anjing itu editannya ngenes banget gue langsung mencret di celana gini

 **saportuh** : bILL

 **pstumph** : .....................

 **iero bukan lero** : WILLIAM N O

 **jwalker** : rIP PHOTOSHOP

 **don't kill bill** : udah subuh tod pacaran mulu lu pada

 **jish** : AMPUNI DOSA HAMBA

 **iero bukan lero** : sok banget lu bill tadi godain bini gue

 **jish** : RIP SOTOSOP

 **saportuh** : gOBLOG PETE HAHAHAHAHHAHA MUKA LU AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI AMPUN KASIAN AMAT INI EDITAN

 **iero bukan lero** : but GUE JUGA NGAKAK KENCENG LIAT EDITANNYA HAHAHAHAH TAEEEK PETE SKILL PHOTOSHOP LU LEMAH BANGET ANJENG

 **mikey** : putang ina perut gue sakit sialan udah kek lo pada

 **pwheezy** : skill ngedit gue emang lemah tapi cinta gue buat pattycakes lebih besar dari dosa kalian semua digabungin

 **mikey** : itu foto gue print bisa jadi jimat anti curut kali yak

 **trohman** : brisik kalian semua udah subuh ini

 **milk friend™** : PACARAN MULU LU PADA KENA KUTUK KELAR LU SEMUA

 **trohman** : solat sana!

 **trohman** : tadarusan kek

 **mikey** : lu pada lagi puasa malah mesum kena ciduk lu nanti

 **don't kill bill** : gue rada jijik ya denger proklamasi cintanya pete ampun lebay level berapa ini anak

 **jwalker** :  
                             

 **dallweek** : ampun pak

 **ray toro** : ciduk pak nih bocah-bocah sangean tidak senonoh

 **saportuh** : cyduck

 **iero bukan lero** : ciduk sadja tydac apa-apa

 **breadbin** : gue abis balik dari masjid sendal udah ilang lagi ada yang nyolong:(

 **jish** : dapet sendal baru hehehe

andy bergabung dengan obrolan.

 **breadbin** : OH JADI LO YANG NYOLONG SENDAL GUE JOSH

 **breadbin** : GUE KIRA KITA TEMEN

 **breadbin** : GUE KIRA KITA BEST FRIEND TILL THE END

 **tyjo (tyler jojo)** : josh temen gue maaf

 **ryan jombang** : lalu gue ini apa di mata lu bren? debu? kutil? upil? belek? sebegitu ga berartinya gue buat elu? mau lu apa? kenapa gue ga dianggap?

 **dallweek** : yang terhormat brendon urie tolong kembalikan hati saya, saya tidak mau diselingkuhi

 **breadbin** : what.

 **mikey** : bRENDON MARUK AMAT AMBIL DUA

 **jish** : sumpah gue kaga nyolong sendal lu

 **namaku spencer** : SBAGAI KEEEKASIH YANG TAAAAAK DIANGGAP DALLON/RYAN HANYAAA BISAAAAAA

 **milk friend™** : MENCOBA BERHARAAAAAP

 **don't kill bill** : MENAHAN SEMUA AMAARAAAAAAHHHH

 **saportuh** : *main gitar dengan dramatisnya*

 **pwheezy** : *sapi lewat*

 **ray toro** :  
                             

 **andy** : ....

 **andy** : kenapa kalian semua kayak gini.

**Author's Note:**

> gabe saporta adalah pete wentz versi tinggi amit-amit dan gabilliam adalah peterick versi agresif no one can convince me otherwise


End file.
